


To reach you

by LilacTree_928



Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst somewhere in the story, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Jaehyun is a pining idiot, Just go read for more background, M/M, Yuta's a pining idiot as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Where Jaehyun finds his unathletic ass into the baseball team and onto baseball ace Nakamoto Yuta's hit list while he tries to survive uni and his unrequited love for his best friend Winwin.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066685
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've translated my YuJae filo au and decided to just continue it in english here!
> 
> The first chapter would be an introduction. As for the updates, I'd probably update this weekly or biweekly. This will be pure crack and fluff, with a little bit of angst on the side, fury on yuta from jaehyun, but overall just a celebration of our soft!jaehyun agenda!
> 
> Here's to more soft!jaehyun fics!

Introduction:

Jung Jaehyun

  * 1st year Psychology Major
  * Went into tryouts because of his bestfriend
  * Has been liking Winwin for years, ever since they were five, and this is the reason why he even went into their current university - to accompany Winwin



Nakamoto Yuta

  * 3rd year Biology Major; his premed major before med school
  * Quite the flirt
  * Loves teasing everyone especially Jaehyun
  * Very very interested in Jaehyun ◉_◉



Dong Winwin

  * 1st year Psychology Major
  * Athletic and the reason why he chose their university is for their baseball team



Demon Spawns (WAYV)

  * Jaehyun and Winwin's friend group
  * They all group up in the same village, and some of them are even cousins (Lucas, Hendery)
  * Babies Winwin and Jaehyun because the two are very very soft and precious ✪ ω ✪
  * They're aware of Jaehyun's feelings for Winwin but doesn't show their knowledge because they don't want to make the babie uncomfortable nor exposed



Kwangya Baseball Team (y'all know where I got this (¬‿¬)) (127 Members)

  * One of the best baseball team in the nation
  * Looks intimidating but a bunch of crackheads and losers
  * Coddles each other and their antics
  * Team Manager: Taeyong
  * Team Captain: Doyoung



Jung Sungchan

  * Jaehyun's liddol brother
  * Though not actually liddol 
  * A little shit but the Jung siblings love each other very much




	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.
> 
> Aka
> 
> The start of Jaehyun's miserable athletic life

If someone were to tell Jaehyun that he’d be stepping in the baseball field, donning on full gear, and is preparing himself to bat the countless balls raining towards him, he’d probably just bust out laughing before munching on some crackers as he watches Winwin play baseball instead while shying away from the sun underneath some tree.

But truly, as the saying goes, ‘ _love is fucking blind_ ’ and now, Jaehyun finds himself trying hard not to further embarrass nor kill himself by trying his very hardest in front of their dumbstricken seniors. “What the fuck Jung? Bat the fucking balls! Don’t kiss it!” He heard Doyoung, the captain, scream at him as he felt another ball bounce off his face. _Again_.

He unconsciously jutted his lips out, feeling wronged, because he’s really trying his best! He’d like to shot back at another of Doyoung’s yells but he doesn’t really have the guts to further pissed off their senior who’s already fuming at his mere existence. He could only look pathetically at his best friend laughing at the sidelines while munching on some jerky, obviously trying to prevent from rolling on the ground with how hard he’s laughing at Jaehyun’s misery. He could only sigh in envy.

“The shit that I go through for you Dong Winwin.” Jaehyun whispered before turning to focus his eyes on the pitcher that’s also laughing at his disposition. ‘ _It’s not like I’ll be accepted either way? So at least let me salvage my dignity with just a ball?!_ _ಥ_ ___ _ಥ_ _’_ ’ Jaehyun wailed inside his head.

Taking in a deep breath, Jaehyun turned as serious as he’s capable of and waited for the referee to finally whistle. Shutting his eyes close, he trusted his intuition and finally let out his frustrations and energy.

…

Jaehyun suddenly felt an emptiness in his hands. ‘ _Oh fuck!_ ’ Color drained from his face as he saw where his bat went. Turns out, he exerted too much force on his bat and it went flying, going straight into the pitcher who’s now lying unconscious on the ground and sporting a dark deep bruise on his forehead with Jaehyun’s bat lying beside him. Jaehyun felt nauseous as his insides twisted and turned. He honest to god just wants to cry.

So he did. “OH MY GOODNESS I’M SO SORRY OH MY GOD THERE’S BLOOD AHHHHHH PLEASE FORGIVE ME OH MY GOD HAVE I JUST COMMITTED MURDER?!!!” He wailed as he ran towards the pitcher who’s now surrounded by the varsity players and applicants alike. Even Winwin who’s thoroughly enjoying himself under the shade stood up and ran over to gossip.

Thus, Jaehyun’s extremely sure that not only will he not get accepted into the baseball team, he’d also be blacklisted from it and the field too. Forever. Sulking, he just sat under the shade while Winwin’s enjoying the wintermelon milk tea he bought from earlier. They’re just waiting for the final verdict from the seniors even though Jaehyun’s sure of his ultimate destiny.

“I heard that Mark was just bruised, hasn’t really gotten a concussion. So congratulations! You haven’t murdered anybody yet!” Winwin exclaimed so brightly that Jaehyun rolled his eyes in despair. As if that was consolation. However, knowing his best friend, Jaehyun could only sigh before letting a small smile creep up on his face; this is Winwin’s way of comforting him.

Clicking his teeth, Jaehyun popped a sugar cube into his mouth, wanting to appease himself instead of listening to the list of names that’s being called by Doyoung that passed the tryouts. He already knows his fate and has long accepted it and in the first place, he never really had the chance of being accepted into the team. It’s just quite embarrassing how pathetic he was in front of the love of his life, especially that his crush loves baseball, but all’s well end’s well. ‘ _I’m suddenly craving for some peach shake, maybe I’ll just buy some along the way-_ ’

His thoughts came to a halt as his primary instinct was woken up. “… and Jung Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun couldn’t figure out why his name was called but according to what he’s seeing right now – unimpressed and dumbstricken faces looking at him gapingly, he knows that it’s not something. He felt Winwin poking his ticklish side, causing him to yelp _quite_ loudly with additional voice cracks. “Jae, they said you’re in the team.” Winwin said before taking another sip at his milk tea.

‘ _What?_ ’ Jaehyun felt himself short-circuit. What was it again that was tackled in their Biopsychology class? Oh right, he felt his cerebrum and limbic system malfunction so he could only look dumbly at Doyoung’s unimpressed being who’s also clearly against about calling his name.

“Me?” He pointed at himself dumbly. Doyoung just rolled his eyes before answering back sassily. “Is there any other ‘Jung Jaehyun’ here besides you? Of course, you!” Jaehyun almost snarled at that if it weren’t for the exhaustion that’s seeping through his veins. ‘ _Who knows if there’re another Jung Jaehyun here, how the fuck would I know?_ ’ It’s such a good thing that Winwin knocked on his forehead to prevent him from further nailing himself on their senior’s hitlist.

After seeing that the noob seemed to have processed his acceptance, Doyoung rolled his eyes before letting Taeyong, the team manager, to formally end things. “Thank you everyone for your time and effort to attend this tryout. For the new members, the start of training would be next week here, same time, so please don’t be late.” Then they were dismissed.

Nobody moved yet as they were still processing things, this seemed to irk Doyoung who snarled at them. “Now scram.” All the freshmen scrambled to get the hell out of there.

As he and Winwin were walking back towards the changing rooms to at least shower for a bit before going home, Jaehyun realized that he hasn’t congratulated his friend yet. So, turning towards Winwin, he smiled as widely as he could; who knows, maybe he could charm his way into his best friend’s heart finally after a decade of pining. _ಥ_ ___ _ಥ_ ’ “Wingko! I haven’t congratulated you yet earlier, so congrats!”

“Huh? I haven’t passed the tryouts.” Winwin nonchalantly answered as he took his spare clothes from the locker. Jaehyun could only let out an unintelligent ‘ha’ in confusion. Winwin nodded as he tipped the cup to eat the remaining pearls. Jaehyun swears he’s turning dumb from all of the blanking out he’s suffering throughout the day.

He almost cursed when it dawned on him of how fucked up everything went. He, who’s incoordination on two legs, passed the team but his best friend’s who’s basically a baseball prodigy didn’t. Jaehyun couldn’t understand the course of the day truly.

“Wait, how the fuck did that happen?” He wailed, as he watched Winwin throw the empty cup on a trash bin near them. Winwin merely shrugged, causing Jaehyun to scream out loud. “HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?!!!” Winwin clicked his tongue at his overdramatic friend as Jaehyun’s wailing had gathered the two of them attention, _again_ , thus, Jaehyun felt embarrassment again for his nonexistent image at this point.

“I told you the first time, yes, I wasn’t accepted. No worries, I’ll accompany you to your practices everyday. At least to make sure I record every blunder you’ll make.” Winwin snickered before entering a shower stall.

Jaehyun was left gaping at his best friend.

“WHO THE FUCK AMONG YOU DEMONS SUBMITTED AN APPLICATION FOR CANDIDACY UNDER MY NAME?!!!” Winwin screamed as he ran after their friends across their block with a flipflops on his hands, ready to throw at the hoodlums once he reached them. Jaehyun merely cackled at the scene as he munched on some rice cakes; he remembered how Winwin almost fainted inside the train on their way home when he received a text confirmation from their student council that his application for candidacy had been accepted.

Jaehyun remembered almost choking with the banana milk he was slurping then while Winwin almost coughed out blood with how angry he was. The two of them were always together so it did not take the two of them long before realizing that it was one of their demonic friends that did it.

“Hey that’s unfair! Why are we the only ones getting chased when it was Lucas’ idea to rope you in his plans to run as the council president?!” Yangyang screamed as he dodged a neighborhood chicken that Hendery threw at him to trip him. Upon hearing this, Winwin abruptly stopped on his tracks before glaring at his friends and returning to Jaehyun’s side, grabbing a rice cake before popping it to his mouth. “Shut up you fuckers, I know that it was you all who gave him the idea to do so.” He glared at the six.

The six of them, seeing that Winwin’s no longer hellbent on murdering them, returned to where he and Jaehyun are sitting, panting and gasping for their breaths – save for Lucas who wasn’t really chased to death. Jaehyun could only pout and sulk internally as he realized how much flak he gets from Winwin when he so much as forgets his transportation card. Whereas Lucas got away scot free… ಥ_ಥ

“If you don’t really want to run for a council position, we could still withdraw your application-” Jaehyun started only to be cut off with a wave of the hand from Winwin who’s busy on chewing another rice cake. “Don’t bother. The cut-off for the withdrawal of applications is later five pm, it’s already three thirty, I don’t want to waste my energy and money for a mere paper.” Winwin snidely shot at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shot up from where he’s sitting because there’s still ample time to return to the university to withdraw Winwin’s application! It’s just an hour of commute, and if he pushes himself enough, he can arrive just in time with some minutes to spare. He’s willing to do anything for the love of his life. O(TヘTo) He was pulled back harshly by Yangyang though, the latter glaring at him. “What? You’ll run? Do you seek death?” Jaehyun could only pout in embarrassment, not wanting to voice out the thoughts that just ran inside his head.

“Yangyang’s right Jae, don’t bother. Also, Lucas just wants to accompany him with his _political dreams_ ,” Winwin tried to pacified Jaehyun before glaring at the culprit who cowered in fear. “and my schedule’s free anyways, I have some time to spare.” He ended while patting Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun could only feel his ears redden upon the realization that he hasn’t washed his hair yet and he’s the only one that knows.

“Does this mean though that you’ll join me in the SC?” Lucas tentatively asked, still careful but the twinkle in his eyes couldn’t be mistaken. Jaehyun could only laugh in amusement when Winwin flicked Lucas’ forehead. He really finds the child so cute, very similar to a golden retriever. (ﾉ*ФωФ)ﾉ Jaehyun suddenly wants to adopt a dog, if only Sungchan weren’t allergic to fur. 〒▽〒

Winwin coughed awkwardly before taking the last rice cake on Jaehyun’s plate as he nodded at Lucas. “Yes, fine, I’ll join it.” Lucas beamed brightly before jumping around in glee. Jaehyun felt a twinge of jealousy creeping inside him as he realized that Winwin can no longer fulfill his promise of accompanying him to his practices every afternoon.

Never mind, Jaehyun muses. He promises he’ll work hard and improve so well in baseball that he can finally impress the love of his life. O(TヘTo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back soon with chapter 2! Please do tell me what do you think of the story so far! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928) & [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928)


	3. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun thinks he's cursed by the sports gods and Yuta's being an absolute shit towards him; Winwin's scammed and Lucas is the only one happy in the whole Council. (at least they think)

What work hard, Jaehyun internally wails as he found himself getting bullied into oblivion by his seniors. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) As he found himself eating mud more than ten times, he wonders how on earth did he even managed to get into the prestigious baseball team. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) He felt Doyoung glaring daggers as the rest of the team snickered at him. The only one who seemed sympathetic was Taeyong but he has things to do on the side.

“Jung! It’s been two hours! Two hours and you still can’t even manage to catch a fucking ball!” Doyoung finally snarled at him as Mark, the poor pitcher he had managed to knock out during his tryout, slumped on the ground, as tired as him. Jaehyun felt his lips wobble but he bit it, preventing himself from tearing up in frustration.

He really misses Winwin. He thought forlornly as he slunk back into the bleachers, his body shrunk and his shoulders drooping. His friends have been appointed so quickly as there wasn’t much competition for the council positions so Winwin and Lucas have been terribly busy and now, Jaehyun is left to fend for himself.

Before he was able to curl in on himself, somebody plopped beside him, poking his waist irritatingly. “What is it again you want Nakamoto?” Jaehyun glared at the team ace, ignoring the drink that his senior is giving him. “Ouch, aren’t you being too harsh on me Jung? I’m just here to give you some refreshment.” Yuta smiled cheekily, opting to just place the cola in between them. Jaehyun eyed the drink but made no move to grab it and returned on his glaring at Yuta.

Ah, Nakamoto Yuta, the bane of his existence. (╬▔皿▔)╯ Considering that he’s a first-year and a lovesick first-year at that, he doesn’t really know much about university politics and hierarchy, so he wasn’t that aware that this man that’s currently bothering him is a known Casanova. ‘ _I shouldn’t have dropped my ice cream on his shoes._ ’ Jaehyun internally grumbled, recollecting the rabbit hole he had managed to push himself into.

It wasn’t an ordinary day per say because it’s not always that he’s alone nor eating ice cream under the shade of the tree. Jaehyun was just casually sulking to himself while blasting to Taemin’s ‘Truth’ in his earphones. Winwin had been with Lucas then, going around and propping many paper works. So he was left alone by himself again, having an ice cream for lunch because he had forgotten to pack his own. He was suddenly caught up with a green butterfly that landed on his shoulder that he didn’t notice a presence watching him and his chocolate ice cream falling immaculately on the person’s white sneakers.

And oh, dear lord, that person is no other than Nakamoto Yuta.

Who would’ve thought that one of his usual ‘Missing Winwin Pity Party’ would be the cause of his daily misery? Definitely not him. (￣﹏￣；) Since then, Yuta had been a constant nuisance in his otherwise miserable life.

From teasing him with sumptuous feasts whenever he forgets his lunch (so he retaliates back by gobbling Yuta’s lunch ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘), to flirting with him shamelessly knowing that his little fanclub would hunt Jaehyun down; Jaehyun swears that ever since he entered the baseball team, his life has been flipped upside down, left to right, frontwards and backwards, and he’s not amused one bit. (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Even Winwin thinks that he and Yuta make a cute couple. What the fuck should Jaehyun think about that?! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻ How the fuck is he now supposed to make Winwin fall for him if his best friend thinks that he looks cute with another guy?! ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Jaehyun agonizes over this that he didn’t notice Yuta suddenly kneeling in front of him and that when he does, he accidentally shrieked in surprise, kicking the latter’s thigh that’s dangerously close to home. “Oww! Jung! I know you hate me but that’s literally below the belt!” Yuta doubled on the grass, grabbing the part where Jaehyun had accidentally kicked him.

Jaehyun shrieked again, now dropping on the ground to at least think of a way to alleviate the pain he had unknowingly caused. Yuta may be a nuisance but Jaehyun’s still a decent human being. Well, that was before the fucker decided to tackle him, causing him to lie on the ground with Yuta hovering over him, teasing and grinning. Jaehyun felt his ears growing hot.

“You absolute fucker!” This time, Jaehyun’s kick to Yuta’s thigh is intentional with every bit of wish to impale the Casanova. Yuta winced but still managed to hold his own against Jaehyun whose body is 96% genetics and 4% luck, none of which warranted strength. Jaehyun could feel his face and ears burn intensely in anger and embarrassment. Upon seeing that his senior has no intention of letting him go, Jaehyun just sighed in exasperation before stopped in his ministrations.

This seemed to please the Casanova as his hold on Jaehyun had loosened. Jaehyun, though terribly uncomfortable, made no move to escape the clutches of this _predatory_ upperclassman of his so he just settled on pulling his free hands to cross his arms against his chest while looking up at Yuta’s grinning face. “What do you even want?”

Yuta looked at him weirdly before shaking his head and finally standing up, holding out a hand for Jaehyun to take. Jaehyun huffed and stood on his own. “I was just trying to cheer you up, Mr. “ _Eternally Sulking and Heartbroken._ ” Can’t believe that I’m getting shit for being a kind to my juniors.” Yuta faux pouted, making Jaehyun gag in disgust at him. He smiled softly before taking out a candy from his pocket, giving it to Jaehyun who hesitantly took it.

The two fell into a relative silence and Jaehyun opted on pocketing the candy that he received, for later, and watched as Doyoung grilled another freshman a few yards away. Thank god he got out of that hellish place. ‘ _At least for a while._ ’ Jaehyun laments at the thought of returning to the field to be beaten up again after fifteen minutes. 〒▽〒

“You keep on sulking whenever you’re here.” Jaehyun flinched a little as he was harshly taken out of his stupor due to Yuta suddenly talking. It’s not very loud but still enough for Jaehyun to jump a little bit. As soon as he gathered his musings, he finally registered what has just been said. Pouting again, he sighed and looked at the clear sky, finding Doyoung’s eternal anger painful to the eyes.

“How can I not, I barely see my Wingwing anymore.” He let out another sigh of despair again. “He and Lucas are so busy in the Student Council; I couldn’t even see him outside of classes.” Sniffling, Jaehyun blinked away the prickling in his eyes that’s threatening to consume him. “Before, we used commute to and from uni, now, I don’t even have that.”

Before Jaehyun knows it, tears are already flowing on the sides of his face, his breathing turning ragged, and he bit his lips to prevent himself from embarrassing himself in front of his upperclassman. “So you do like this ‘ _Wingwing_ ’ person of yours.” Yuta stated, his voice interestingly amused that Jaehyun felt another surge of irritation bar his tears. He sniffled and glared at the other.

“Before you erupt at me again, I want to ask, does he like you back?” At this, Jaehyun felt mushy as his face fell again and this time, he no longer suppressed the sobs that escaped his lips. Damn Nakamoto Yuta and his concise shots, as if Jaehyun’s thorns wasn’t enough, he just had to speak those words out loud. (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

It’s not like Jaehyun’s being pessimistic anyways. He tried to be optimistic, even tried to be as forward as he could be with his feelings, but Winwin just always does things that plants seeds of doubt into his mind and he just slinks back into himself, hiding his feelings for another millennium again. ಥ_ಥ

Realizing how pathetic he must have looked, Jaehyun couldn’t help another pathetic sob from escaping him. He could only cover his eyes with his arms, ignoring the muck on his jersey uniform. “I- Why are you crying so loudly for?!” He heard Yuta panicking in between his sobs while also trying to shoo away the other students and players that approached the two of them on the bench.

Jaehyun had an evil idea. ( •̀ ω •́ )y

Taking in a deep breath, Jaehyun prepared on wailing as loud as he can when Yuta covered his mouth haphazardly, the latter’s cheeks so red it almost resembles the ketchup bottle Jaehyun keeps on bringing everywhere with him. Don’t judge, he’s on Winwin-withdrawal phase, he needs something to take his mind off and sipping some ketchup helps him with his stress. ~(>_<。)＼

“Stop sobbing obnoxiously, I know what you’re planning.” Yuta finally spoke after swallowing a few times. Jaehyun huffed before sticking out his tongue, making Yuta flinch back in surprise at his antics. “Your palm tastes disgusting.” Jaehyun threw back, ptu-ing multiple times the taste of sweat and muck from his tongue. Eww. ヽ(*。>Д<)o゜

“Is it that bad?” Yuta asked him again after seeing that Jaehyun returned to his silence again. Jaehyun just shrugged, knowing that Yuta’s not asking about the taste of his palm, before retrieving a small packet of ketchup from his pocket. (He internally giggled as he realized the mental rhyme he just did. (✿◡‿◡))

“I’m probably just scared to have my worst fear be confirmed.” Jaehyun smiled sadly as he nibbled on the ketchup. “And what is that?” Yuta inquired after Jaehyun took a long pause in continuing. Jaehyun shrugged before taking another packet of ketchup again. “I don’t really know. I don’t know what’s worse, Winwin not liking me or Winwin not liking me _and_ liking another person.”

Finally looking at his upperclassman, Jaehyun finds himself getting surprised by the indiscernible expression the other is making. If only he could read minds. However, he can’t because Psychology can’t teach him that. Jaehyun suddenly felt scammed of his tuition fee as he realized this. ಠ﹏ಠ

“Can’t you just like another person? Possibly someone who will like you back with the same intensity that you like somebody?” Jaehyun doesn’t like Yuta’s tone because for one, it makes him realize how obvious he must be with his feelings for his upperclassman to gauge the depth of his feelings for Winwin, and two, that screams trouble for Jaehyun. (°ー°〃)

Slurping the ketchup loudly, Jaehyun just blinked at Yuta before running back towards the field, where Doyoung and hell are, because he doesn’t know two things; he doesn’t know how to answer the question Yuta had posed and he doesn’t know how to read the dubious shits the Casanova is throwing at him. He’ll just suffer Doyoung’s yells instead of thinking. （＞人＜；）

Winwin felt scammed. Feeling his eyes twitch, he glared at Lucas who seemed to be too passionate in his presentation that he can’t feel the daggers being thrown at him figuratively. Winwin could only grit his teeth in irritation as he continued on writing the minutes of the meeting, having no other option but to, being the secretary and all.

When he agreed to join Lucas in campaigning, he only did so because his idiot friends had already signed him up. He ONLY agreed to the campaign, not to being appointed not even a week later because no sane person had wanted to join their institute council. Winwin felt like slaughtering his friends, with the exception of Ten and maybe Kun. Lucas was definitely in the front row of his guillotine.

‘ _If only I could actually manage to be angry at this idiotic fucker._ ’ Winwin groaned internally, his hands moving on its own as he despaired his own whipped ass. How can he when Wong _fucking_ Yukhei looks absolutely attractive as he _brainwashes_ their co-members with his plans and flagship programs. Well, technically, he’s not brainwashing anyone but Winwin is too emotionally constipated and aloof to actually admit that Lucas’ passion is making his heart go ‘ _BOOM BOOM_.’ He’d rather eat his shoe than do that.

So instead, he’s here, doing all the dirty works ( _paper works_ ) of the Student Council while Lucas goes around and pitches again and again as if there’s no tomorrow. Winwin wants to bash his head on the table.

He wonders how Jaehyun is doing during the baseball practice. He had been so busy he had almost forgotten that his best friend is as clumsy as one could possibly be. He initially felt sad that he hadn’t gotten in the baseball team, what with it being the reason for his being in this particular university, but after seeing the debacle that Jaehyun just seemed to slip into, he figured that that’s more interesting than some extra-curricular activities for his resume in the future. Lucas and his darned council already got that curricular covered anyways.

“Winwin, have you got that part covered?” Lucas’ voice snapped him out of his reverie, it seemed like Winwin had missed out a part due to his musings. Not wanting to admit his negligence, Winwin silently thanked the recorder he bought. “I don’t think I did, I’ll just run over the audio recording later in the case that I actually did.” He huffed haughtily. He saw Lucas just smile brightly before returning to where he left off.

He’s really getting two massive milk teas the moment he leaves this cramped club room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this after a long while. ╯︿╰ I was so busy because junior year, no matter if it's high school or college, is really one of the worst. (o゜▽゜)o☆ No matter, the one thing that's important is that we're getting somewhere. I hope you enjoy this nonsensical update!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928) & [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928) I promise I don't bite. இ௰இ


End file.
